Fiber optics offers high data rate, low weight and electromagnetic interference immunity for data communications, making it suitable for use in modern aircraft, helicopters, unmanned avionic vehicles, space-craft and missiles. These platforms require sensor and control data to be distributed throughout the system. Fiber optic components must be able to operate and survive in this environment. Fiber optic components must be made in compact packages to fit within strictly defined physical envelopes.
Fiber optic components in this environment may become damaged. The component can be constructed with a ‘fixed pigtail’, a short run of fiber that is permanently attached to the component. Often, components designed for harsh environments have a fixed pigtail that passes through a hermetically sealed can. The electronic and optoelectronic (OE) devices (e.g., PIN detectors, lasers, and LEDs) are contained inside the sealed can.
The process of making a hermetic pass-thru of the fiber is expensive, consumes considerable package volume, and is not compatible with re-work. Some fiber components use a ribbon made up of multiple fibers (typically 12). The process sealing the ribbon fiber feed-thru is much more difficult and expensive than a single fiber.
Fiber optic strands are lightweight, but they are also fragile. The pigtail can be damaged in the process of manufacturing the component, in the process of fielding the component and in the process of operating the component in the field. If the fiber pigtail is damaged the fiber can be cut and re-connectorized, or in some cases it can be ‘fused’ back together. This is a process that requires the component to be removed from the system and the repair work is done at a specialized facility. This process is only possible if the damage to the fiber is some distance from the component. It is not possible to fix damage that occurs near the component, since some run of fiber must be available for re-connectorizing and/or fusing. In many cases the fiber cannot be repaired and the entire fiber optic component must be replaced.
Fiber optic connectors are typically not compatible with a solder reflow process. Therefore, if another component on a printed wiring board needs to be replaced, the fiber optic component must be removed prior to solder re-work. This additional handling of the fiber optic component also exposes the fiber pigtail to damage.
Therefore, there has been a long standing need for system(s) and method(s) for providing a fiber optic interface that can be easily re-worked or connectorized, without disrupting the hermetic seal of the electronic/OE device, which would avoid the cost and inconvenience of fiber pigtail damage. Various system(s) and method(s) addressing these and other deficiencies are detailed in the following description.